As Of Yet Unknown
by Dave's Friend Bill
Summary: Gajeel wasn't let off that easy for not getting Lucy, destroying Fairy Tail, and hurting the wizards of Fairy Tail. He had to pay for his crimes. And so he is, in this prison. His name is now Prisoner #97503. How will he survive the cruelty of the guards and his fellow prisoners?
1. Entry One: Taking A Plate To The Face

**#975032's Journal**

**Entry One: Taking A Plate To The Face**

That's my name, Prisoner #975032. My name and everything I ever had was stolen away when I was first rolled in here on that weird dolly-ish thing with a muzzle. It was truly embarrassing. The other prisoners were staring at me because they were just handcuffed and/or anklecuffed to metal tables and chairs, magic-resistant cuffs. And I, the newbie, was being rolled in on a steel dolly, wrapped in a straitjacket, strapped to the dolly with steel bars, and to top it off, a muzzle strapped a bit too tightly to my face.

It was terrible. They watched me being wheeled to these massive, magic-resistant metal doors with giant locks and the words "Solitary Confinement" welded into them. That's when the guard stopped and several other guards carrying rather large guns came up to me, they put a blindfold over my eyes, tightening it until it was painful. I guess that's for if I manage to escape, then I won't be able to find my way out. I was rolled for about twenty more minutes, a feeling of helplessness taking over my mind. I shaking, well as much as I could in all these confinements.

When we got to my room, the guard pushed me inside, taking off my blindfold and let me get a look at the place I was going to be spending the rest of my life in. It was a padded room, sterile white in colour. The guard slowly took off the metal straps then unceremoniously pushed me down, my face pressing into floor. I couldn't move at all as a straitjacket held my upper body and strong leg binds keeping my lower body still, all of them enforced with magic. The guard picked me up easily and took off the muzzle, I was going to bite him, but then I saw the four guards with guns, all pointed at me. I allowed him to take of my straitjacket, freeing my arms, but the guards with guns and the magic-resistant uniform stopped me from making my move. He dropped me and I fell like a bag of lead.

The guards left, but I knew they were watching me through hidden cameras, somewhere. I picked myself up, sitting against one of the walls and staring at my hands. A small feeling of panic started ebbing at my mind as I examined the room for any escape route. There was none. I could feel the walls closing in on me, my chest heaving up and down. I couldn't force the panic away, so I let it consume me. In my adrenaline-fueled craze, I launched myself at one of the walls and began biting it, ripping chunks away. I spit them out before gnawing at the wall, forcing myself to grab, not carrying about the pain in my mouth. As I hit the regular wall is when the alarms sounded, but I didn't pay them any mind, taking mouthfuls of the drywall.

I didn't stop until I was hit with the tranquilizer dart. Even then, it took several guards to rip me away from the wall and hold me down until the drugs finally took over. When I woke up, the wall was fixed and the muzzle was on, painfully tight. I stood up, the leg-restrains gone. I began walking around my cell, talking to no one in particular. I talked about my life, how my life had been perfect. Well, perfect up until those stupid Fairy Tail wizards got involved. I stopped when I noticed a plexy-glass window, I couldn't see through it, but I knew there were doctors out there, watching my every move. Anywho, I noticed my hair, somebody had cut it and dyed it.

I seriously didn't recognize myself at first. My long, spiky black hair was gone, short straight, blonde hair in its place. My red eyes were gone, probably with help of coloured contacts or magic, they were baby blue. The metal studs that once sat over my eyes, acting on eyebrows were gone, replaced with blonde eyebrows. After a quick examination, I found all my studs were gone, the skin didn't show they were ever there. A quick look at my shoulder shows my Phantom Lord mark is gone as well. All of the external things that made me, me are gone.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh at how soft it is, nobody will ever take me seriously with this look. I try to summon magic to make myself appear a bit more intimidating, maybe a scar or something. The action only brings a sharp pain to my head. I grab my head and let a very weak whimper. Oh God, my voice has risen several octaves as well, I am as far away from being me as I can get, appearence wise. I sigh, letting myself fall and lean against the wall, wishing for someway to get out, some escape.

I must've fallen asleep because my eyes shoot open as I hear the door open. There's the same guard holding a plate of something that may or may not be food. Some guards with guns follow him in and they close the door, I can hear the locks click and slide into place. The guard with the food sets it down beside me and gets on his knees, taking off the stupid muzzle.

"Eat"

He orders me before picking up the plate up and smashing it on my face. I jerk back and squeak in pain. Laughter fills the room as the guards look at me, the white pasty 'food' and blood from sharp pieces of broken plate drip down my face. I let the wall hold me and lay limp as they insult me. Something about my mom comes up and they all laugh, weirdos. The guard who smashed the plate into my face secures the muzzle around my face and ruffles my hair before getting up, leaving with his posse. My stomach rumbles as the locks slide into place again, only some of the paste made it's way into my mouth. It actually didn't taste that bad, it really didn't have any taste.

Pushing shards of broken plate away and wiping the food and blood off myself, wiping it on the wall. I crawl towards a nice corner and curl up, trying to get used to this small room and the idea that I will be living here for the rest of my life. I allow sleep to wash over me, not wanting any more depressing thoughts to make me even sadder than I already am.


	2. Entry Two: Stupid Fairy Tail Wizards

**#975032's Journal**

**Entry Two: Stupid Fairy Tail Wizards**

I'm awoken to somebody picking me up. Disorientated and scared, I start kicking and screaming, not the best idea I've ever had. The person holding me immediately slams me on the floor, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me breathless, staring up at the guard. I recognize him as the guard who hit me with the plate. He cracks cruel smile.

"Are you going to behave?"

Something about the look in his eyes scares me and I nod quickly. With his mindset, he seems like he should be one of the inmates, not a guard. His smile widens as he picks me up, tossing me carelessly over his shoulder. I glare at the floor, imagining all the ways to kill him. I think of ways I could make him suffer first, he might have a wife and kids. I should start with them, torturing them in front of him. Then, after they're dead I would move onto him, torturing him until, being the nice person I am, letting him die. Oh God, with these thoughts, I really do need to be kept in here.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when I'm plopped into a chair, there are a couple other inmates in the room, looking at me. The guard leaves and i'm stuck in here with three other inmates. One gets up, heading over to me. He's a huge dude, towering over me with blonde hair. I notice a mark on his arm, It's a Fairy Tail guild mark. I thought they were the angels of the guilds, I didn't know they could get arrested. I guess he did something really bad. The two other inmates follow him, they both have Fairy Tail marks. One is a little smaller than the blonde leader, but huge nonetheless, he has this sort of medieval-looking helmet and keeps flicking his tongue around, weirdo. The other one his smaller, but still his larger than me, he has green hair and looks very proper even in the prison uniform.

"Hey, newbie"

The blonde one sneers, eyes narrowing as his line of sight moves to the muzzle.

"Looks like we got a biter, Laxus"

The one who keeps flicking his tongue every which way hisses as all three of them get closer. The blonde one, Laxus, I assume looms over me. I look at the floor, nervously picking at my nails. Laxus reaches out and forces my chin up, making me stare in his eyes. He reaches behind my head and unties the muzzle, taking it off and tossing it to the green-haired one.

"Take care of the biter's muzzle, Freed"

The green-haired one, Freed tosses it with a smile. I don't see why they think taking away the muzzle will do any harm, if anything, they're doing me favor. I realize their intention when Laxus nods to Mr. Tongue, a name I made up for him because of his tongue, and he walks toward me, then punching me straight in the mouth. I let out a sharp cry of pain as I jerk backwards, falling and taking the chair with me. For the second time today, I lay winded on my back, gasping for air. My hands fly to my face, trying to stop the blood flowing from my busted lip.

Laxus lifts me up before throwing me into a wall. A pained scream escapes my lips as I hit the wall, my previously closed eyes shoot open at the pain in my side. I hit the ground with a sickening crunch, making my stomach heave and pushing acidic vomit up into my throat. I choke it back down, not wanting to be beaten up and left in a pool of my own vomit. I look up to see all three of them closing in on me with terrifying grins. My eyes widen and something snaps inside me as Laxus raises his fist.

With a sharp war cry, I hurl myself at Laxus like I did with the wall. His eyes widen considerably as I take a chunk out of his shoulder. Somebody grabs me and I whip around, snapping at their face. I take a mouthful of the attacker's nose before they let go howling in pain. I continue snapping at them, their blood splattered everywhere. I only stop when I feel a sharp pain in my back, twisting around to see a tranquilizer dart in my spine.

"Shit"

I continue to curse under my breath until the drugs take affect and I'm sucked into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I wake up back in my solitary cell with the muzzle back on, tight as ever. All of the blood and food from the previous hours are gone, a fresh uniform hanging loosely on my form. I guess they gave me a shower or something when I was knocked out. I sigh, getting up and walking around trying to think of a plausible plan of getting out of here. I could pretend to be dead, but they'd probably shoot me or something to make sure I really was dead. Maybe I could make friends with a guard and he could get me out, that wouldn't happen though. I could figure out how to get out of this magic-resistant cell and get this magic-resistant uniform off. I might have to run around naked for a bit, but it could work.

I jump as I hear the door to my cell open, I don't turn around, too afraid to see who it is. I do whip around when I feel warm breath on my neck. It's that damn guard with a shit eating grin on his face, I glare at him, trying to burn holes into his skull. I look down and soon find myself staring into his eyes, his eyes are red, like mine were. His eyes are pretty. Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, did I just think his eyes were pretty. He wraps and arm around my waist and pulls me forward, I can feel my face heat up.

"You're a cutie, ya know?"

My eyes widen, what the hell did he just say? He smiles down at me before pushing me away, straight into a wall. He turns and almost runs out. I slide down into sitting position, still in shock that he just told me that. Me, the convicted murderer, a cannibal at times, he thinks I'm cute!? I start thinking, staring at the door. An evil grin forms on my face as I think. I could use this to my advantage. If his feelings are true, I can play him and maybe eventually get him to help me escape. I begin laughing as I work out my plan. I fell asleep while laughing at the stupid guard who let his heart fall into my hands.

**AN:**

**Updates will be a bit slower because I broke my arm today. Sorry, I fell off a chair today and had to be taken to the hospital in an ambulance, fun. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
